Juraian Shinobi
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Tenchi and his girls were having a normal day when suddenly they were suddenly teleported to narutos world when minatos son naruto dies after he's seconds born tenchi requests that minato seals the 9tails inside of him and keep balance in the world Godlike/BAMF Tenchi, multi bloodline Tenchi, Semi cold/dark/emotionless x Muyo Harem, Flying thunder god,ems sharingan,lighthawk force master,kenjutsu god,taijustu god, assassin stealth and many other godlike abilities. Sasgay,whoreuno,mutt,feminist,civilian council bashing Good elders,sarutobi,danzo and jiraya.**

**I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo**

* * *

Tenchi Misaki always wondered why crazy things always occur in his life, all he wanted was to graduate from College and have a nice home and a family but, no he can't fucking have that because Kami likes fucking with him alot.

His grandfather Katsuhito trained him to be a Shinto Priest and Swordsman which made him feel better after all the hectic times he had at school, though he always got the feeling his grandfather was hiding something from him and when he accidentally destroyed an ancient barrier meant to seal something underground but, his curiosity got the better of him.

He found out that the seal was meant to hold the Space Pirate Ryoko and she tried to kill him one day during school but, he stopped her without hurting the beautiful alien badly and got his answers from her, his grandfather was actually Yosho the one who defeated her and she accidentally mistaken him for Yosho and he forgave her and allowed her to stay with him and continued his training getting more skilled and stronger as time passed by.

Unfortunately they ended up being attacked by a giant mecha robot that nearly destroyed the house till his grandfather defeated it with one slice of his wooden sword showing it's controller was a mocha skinned woman named Mihoshi who searched all over the galaxy for Ryoko to capture her and he had to admit her ditsy attitude was kinda cute but, in a few weeks later some ship attacked their home and somehow teleported them inside the ship and he had to meet a snooty princess named Ayeka and her sweet sister Sasami who he liked better than the snobbish one.

Ayeka demanded to know why he was in possession of Kyosho's sword and he only replied in a cold tone saying he is his grandfather and would say no more, though he saw his cold attitude hurt Ayeka who looked saddened and excused herself leaving him with a quiet Ryoko and Sasami and he snapped at them saying what the hell is their problem and they replied no Jurian ever acts that cold to others and he just shot back tell that to miss perfect princess to not attack his family's home.

He ignored both of them for a good 5 hours as they tried to justify Ayeka's actions, while Ryoko was attempting to cheer up the atmosphere but, he even glared at the two wooden coffins who tried to taunt him and it made the machines retreat with haste as they kept seeing crimson eyes flashing in front of them.

When he had enough he broke out of his prison stole the Master Key back and escaped on Ryoko's ship while asking Ryoko multiple questions about his heritage as a Juraian and found out he could do things that are beyond superhuman and his abilities will grow as long as he doesn't shy away from it.

Ayeka and Sasami later confronted him, only to apologize for their rudeness and attitude which he accepted and told them they are welcome in his home but, when they went to hide their ship they saw to their horror and shock that their ship had a major malfunction and exploded leaving them stranded on Earth and moved in with Tenchi, Ryoko and Mihoshi.

Later one day when Ryoko and the girls were bathing, an evil man named Kagato infiltrated the hot springs and tried to capture Ryoko only for Katsuhito to stop and duel him for a short while before surrendering angering Tenchi so much he used such speed he was a black blur and used the sword Tenchi-ken to attack Kagato with such ferocity it stunned everyone and severed the mans entire arm off but, was too late to stop him from capturing Ryoko and he turned on his grandfather and just shouted in anger at him asking him why he gave up so easily and he only said he wanted Tenchi to use this to get stronger which angered Tenchi so much he was acting so cold to nearly everyone even Ryo-ohki was worried for him as he trained to he was nearly unconscious and took the girls and his grandfather to knock him out and even then he continued to train.

Tenchi during one day was brimming with anger so much he took Ryoko's ship and blasted into the atmosphere toward Kagato's ship dodging several lasers from his ship and when the main cannon fired he jumped from his ship in the airless black space and literally slashed the giant beam in two terrifying Kagato as he saw a strange scythe and pinwheel patterned crimson eyes.

Kagato was then taunted by Ryoko and her mother Washu calling him weak and he became more terrified when Tenchi burst into his throne room which both fought using their respective powers causing severe damage to the ship and throne room, yet Tenchi simply fought like a demon possessed not letting him get any ground and nearly killed him several times and the space pirate was going all out.

He was then shocked when Tenchi used his power of the Light Hawk Wings and was erased from existence by Tenchi's power of reality and rescued Ryoko only to have Washu the genius accompany him much to his little chargrin but, ignored all of the hectic things that happened around the house including the space officer Kyone who joined them at one point.

As Tenchi got older he encountered more dangerous enemies who wanted to fight him because of his heritage and he triumphed over all of them showing no remorse after he brutally killed Kagato a second time for trying to impersonate his grandfather and soon came to love the girls that lived with him and continued to hone his powers.

One day when Tenchi was with his girls at the park relaxing, happy that there aren't anymore evil aliens trying to take over the universe or crap like that, just peace and relaxation.

But right now he finds himself in this situations. A giant wormhole appeared at the park and sucked Tenchi and the girls including Ryo-ohki before they could grab onto anything and Tenchi roared in fury.

"WASHU-CHAN!"

"IT WASN'T ME!"

The portal closed leaving a quiet park with many others looking confused.

(Konohagakure No sato)

Minato looked at the pinned down Bjuu the 9 tailed fox with no emotion except sadness and sorrow, just a few seconds after his son Naruto was born, he died from the overwhelming pressure of Kyuubi's chakra and it broke his heart seeing his wife and newborn son die in each other's arms like that and resolved to take the Tailed Beast with him to the Death God's stomach

"Ok let's do this..." He muttered only to snap his head up as a portal ripped open the sky and he sensed a massive amount of chakra coming from one of the signatures that outclassed the Kyuubi by miles and saw a black haired teenager with several other girls drop from it along with a rabbit and saw the black haired one looked like the most dangerous of them all.

"Agh! that was disorienting." Tenchi grunted holding his head getting his balance back and locked eyes with Minato who nearly recoiled at the look in the teens eyes and saw him and the others not affected by Kyuubi's presence and saw the beast look at Tenchi with a searching look.

"What is going on here!?" Tenchi demanded wondering why this giant fox is holding such rage its enormous.

Minato pondered his words and spoke. "Our village was attacked by Kyuubi but, it seems he was being controlled by someone with the Sharingan which is evidenced by the crimson red eyes with a triple comma pattern." Tenchi's eyes widened and unconsciously his eyes turned to the same image of the masked man causing a gasp to erupt form Kyuubi and Minato.

**"You are a Juraian aren't you, i have been an ally of your race for years and here you are Misaki Tenchi Uchiha, Minato seal me inside Tenchi it will be my atonement for the death of your wife and child." **Kyuubi spoke in a sad voice shocking Minato and nodded.

"Don't blame yourself Kurama at least i will be with them after this." Minato closedhis eyes flipping through a hundred seals and called out. "**Death Reaper Seal!" **Their eyes widened at that him summoning the God Of Death and saw a white cloaked man with purple skin and yellow eyes with a black sclera and saw it take out the soul, yin and yang of Kurama and place it in Tenchi who grimaced in discomfort and saw Minato who looked to be paling by the minute place a hand on his abdomen.**  
**

"**Shishou Fuuin..." **He whispered as a swirling seal appeared on Tenchi's stomach, he then twisted his hand.

**"Hakke No Fuuin!" **Minato fell on his back feeling the last of his life slip away and smiled at Tenchi who looked saddened.

"Take care of yourself Misaki Tenchi Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha..." Tenchi saw himself grow shorter and his features match Minato's even his hair matched the fallen Yondaime and gained 3 extended whisker marks on each side of his face and his eyes turned a pale ice blue with a fox slit in the middle and had sharp fangs.

He saw everyone was at the age of 4 meaning kids! but, he felt his body become even more stronger and he still had all his muscle memory and felt information of this dimension download into his brain and felt it was from Kurama and was amazed at this energy chakra and felt his was godly it felt like a mix of his own along with the power of his Juraian heritage and Light Hawk Wings energy topping out at 3 tails.

He mentally contacted Kurama to regulate his chakra to be more controlled so it won't screw up his control and nodded as he felt his control go to High-Anbu and resolved to train in the ninja arts to the fullest when he has time at the estate. "Come out Hokage-san i know you and your ninja are hiding." Tenchi spoke not turning around as group of shinobi wearing ANBU gear appeared next to an old man wearing a black jumpsuit with a samurai helm staring at Tenchi with cautiousness while he just stared back with one of his ice pale blue eyes staring right into their souls.

"Who are you young man?" Sarutobi asked politely and Tenchi just smirked.

"Tenchi Misaki Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha i am sorry about Minato-san, Kushina-san and little Naruto they shouldn't have died this way but, Minato wanted me to carry on his legacy hence the reason why i gained some of his features as you can see." He indicated to his hair much to their muted shock while the Sandaime looked at Tenchi's group for a few minutes and trembled as he felt the raw power and experience behind those eyes of theirs and felt Tenchi's was the more dangerous one.

"I am glad Minato came up with this but, unfortunately the ungrateful villagers might try to harm you for what Kurama-san did or was forced to do." Tenchi raised an eyebrow wondering when the hell did the villagers suddenly gain the balls to threaten someone who can kill them with just a look but, shook his head.

"Sandaime-sama, no disrespect but, if they try to harm me or my girls i will kill them no mercy added, they think that hiring assassins will keep me from knowing who did it i can read minds without even trying, even if you have mental barriers they will not be able to stop me at all got it." He said in a dangerous tone getting rapid nods as they felt their hearts beating inside their chests.

"Would you and your anbu mind escorting me and the girls to Minato-tou-sans and Kushina-kaa-san's estate sir?" They nodded and started tree hopping away just as Minato's body vanished in a white light.

(Konoha Town Square)

Tenchi kept his eyes forward ignoring every glare thrown his way since he faced more dangerous Killing intent as a child and saw the girls clinging to him with content looks and saw the Sandaime smile fondly at him and the girls and smiled. "So Sandaime-sama how long do you think it will take before these morons, to start a mob?" Ayeka asked boredly getting a snort from Sasami and Kyone who had dark grins on their faces.

The Sandaime just pointed in front of them with a deadpan look and in front of them was a mob with civilians and Konoha-nin which angered the old kage who was about to punish them severely, only for Tenchi to place a hand on his shoulder stopping him shaking his head negatively. _'Let me handle this Sandaime-sama?' _He got a nod in return and stood beside Tenchi who walked out and stopped a few feet from the mob who's Killing intent grew seeing the object of their ire in front of them who looked very bored.

"May i ask why you people are blocking our way?" Tenchi questioned only to sidestep a punch and caught a kick from what looked like a Uchiha Chunin Sharingan activated and activated his own except it was in the shape of a three sided scythe overlapped by a pinwheel design glowing in the dark of the night making them gasp in fear.

"I-it's the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan how does the demon have it!" One of the Chunin screeched in terror and accidentally made contact with Tenchi's eyes and screamed before falling to the ground unmoving causing a very quiet creepy silence to cover the whole square. "If you think he's unconscious than you're wrong." His cold, emotionless tone shocked them to the core and saw a cold smirk etched across his face.

"My Mangekyo is on a whole different level than Madara-sama's my Genjutsu kills, harms and is even able to rewrite memories to the point where i can even make the most arrogant person into the ideal person of perfection, meaning i can rewrite the way you live your life with no effort and i have to thank you weaklings for giving me such an extensive Jutsu library along with valuable information, die **Amaterasu!" **They screamed as the black flames of the Sun Goddess engulfed and incinerated them leaving only multiple scorch marks in view and then the flames fizzled out instantly.

The others looked shocked. _'Such a powerful Katon affinity and the control is so sharp and precise!' _Sarutobi thought in awe and appraisal seeing such strength in the Juraian soon to be shinobi and saw his eyes turn back.

"It seem's these idiots were ordered by some of the corrupt civilian council and Uchiha elders to secure a weapon for them to use or somehow kill the demon brat as they call me." Tenchi rolled his eyes at that with the others having twitching eyebrows.

"Hokage-sama are most humans in this village, this close minded?" Ryoko asked the old ninja who smacked his forehead in exasperation.

"I am starting to wonder the same thing Ryoko-chan." He said in a deadpan tone and walked away from the scene as a few ANBU washed it away with Suiton jutsu's and shunshined away to resume their duties.

(Uzumaki Namikaze Estate)

Tenchi looked around the house with the others, while asking the Sandaime about some things and so far was fascinated by the culture of shinobi and sat on Minato and Kushina's bed with the girls beside him with a thoughtful look on his face.

_'Should we join as a shinobi and what about the others back home?' _He pondered and Kurama spoke up.

**"Kit i recommend joining the shinobi academy and try to pass enough to be considered a Elite Chunin at least and you will be able to learn more as you advance in rank oh and also here's a present." **Tenchi clutched his head in pain that was numbing as all sorts of knowledge, experience and skills downloaded into his brain and body.

Tenchi blinked as he felt the knowledge of many styles, exercises and training methods in his memory bank and grinned before snapping his fingers and to the girls shock and hidden arousal did 5000 clones pop into existence and turned to Tenchi for orders. "You all know what to do get to it, they will see a shinobi unlike no other even Shodai and Nidai-sama will feel small in comparison to me." He ordered getting nods and teleported using a Katon Shunshin and Tenchi turned to the girls.

"Follow me girls i think its time we introduce this world to the Celestial Shinobi Unit." They cheered and rushed to the training ground with vigor and determination in their eyes even Ayeka and Kyone were pumped up like crazy resolved to become strong for their husband.

(Timeskip - 4 years later)

Tenchi had one thing to say his life was like in comparison to his old life back at home, normal...enough of that Tenchi and the girls worked with the Sandaime, various anbu and jounin alongside Kurama to train in the shinobi arts and Tenchi had the aptitude to learn any stance almost instantly but, he never let this get to his head.

He swore to never fall to the Uchiha side of his family's arrogance and superiority complex he had saw in half of them especially Fugaku's son Sasuke who kept badgering his girls to help repopulate the clan after Itachi massacred the half that were corrupt leaving the good Uchiha's alive and left Sasuke to a life of hate and further deepened his ego as Konoha continued to pamper the weak Uchiha half cousin of Tenchi.

Tenchi had several times been forced to deal with the assassinations from other villages, mobs of civilian and shinobi alike and after entering the academy he had to deal with rambunctious fangirls and arrogant students who each time tried to outdo him and the girls every time out of jealousy and Sakura Haruno a weak civilian girls who wanted to be a shinobi to marry her Sasuke-kun and have his children which disgusted Ryoko and the others since that was an insult to kunoichi's everywhere.

Kiba Inuzaka was the resident horndog, who always smelled like he never bathed at all and was constantly hitting on Hinata and various other girls but, when he saw Ryoko and the girls he tried to act cool and suave but, when Tenchi was hugged by all of them lovingly Kiba was mad as he felt his alpha male status and tried to establish it during every Taijutsu session and spar only for him to get defeated by Tenchi's created style Hakkyou-Ken (open-gate eight-extremities fist) as it was meant for Taijutsu possessing the perfect balance of Offense and Defense and it put his modified Jyuken to shame.

In the ninja arts Tenchi learned he had multiple bloodlines from his Rinnegan to other body, chakra, and elemental based bloodlines making him more powerful each he mastered thanks to his above Kage-level chakra control and manipulation skills he trained every hour of the day to utmost perfection it stunned even his Genjutsu mentor Ira Yakumo.

His other skills were never neglected and he was moving on from the basics to adept and mastery exercises in the shinobi arts but, his girls weren't talented like him but, were almost close. Ayeka and Mihoshi were the Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu and Medical ninjutsu specialists with Anbu level knowledge in Ninjutsu, and Fuuinjutsu along with perfect control and 2 tails of chakra which they continued to increase.

Sasami and Kyone were Close, Mid and Short range fighters and had equal Sannin level knowledge in every area as they each had multiple elements and two or three sub-elements and provided backup and protection for the medics.

Ryoko and him were the heavy hitters and demolition duo being highly skilled in each area to assist either member of their team, Tenchi further developed his Juraian powers with the Light Hawk Wings gaining 9 Hawk Wings as his intense training continued. Kurama continued to train him in his Bijuu Powers and reached the 9 tailed state and mastered it during a battle with his sensei's and clones.

He later gained the ability to use Kurama's full power especially chakra mode and the bijuu forms, the Dragon contract he found suited him for tracking, travel, espionage, demolition and many other things, he also learned Senjutsu from them and the Dragon Fist Taijutsu style which he incorporated with his Tiger and Crane Fist.

He and the girls also went out on missions with anbu squads since they showed the Sandaime their skills and powers convincing him they are prepared and gained more experience and skills under their belt before being promoted to the first Elite Chunin squad ever in Konoha.

Right now Tenchi finds himself in a hard place. He and the girls came to class today after a long training session, only for Sakura to pester his girls while trying to seduce him under orders from her Sasuke-kun to get his techniques, pfft fat chance of that happening.

He stands at 5'3 wearing black pants, black shinobi sandals with dark blue medical tape around his shins and ankles, dark blue sleeveless turtleneck and wears black opera length gloves with red and black belt straps down the arms and had a blood-red katana and Tenchi-ken strapped to his waist and had a very muscular body and a 6 pack set of abs and strong ice pale blue eyes with a wolf slit that seemed to be able to see through all and had part of his long flowing waist length hair tied into a ponytail and had narrower features making him look more handsome and hot to the girls.

"Haruno-san go away." Ayeka said coldly showing her Ice Queen persona and it infuriated Sakura who thought her charms would mnake Tenchi swoon at her and did not see he was asleep.

"I do not even know why Tenchi-kun would want to be around you girls!" She insulted in her shrill voice making Tenchi twitch in his sleep and groan getting everyone's attention and saw him wake up and to no surprise did the girls blush at his looks.

"Who the hell was screeching next to my ear when i was trying to sleep!" Tenchi growled and saw even Shikamaru was annoyed by being woke up from his nap, he was quite the best friend of Choji Akiimichi and Shikamaru Nara since both were both kind and cool plus he needs guy friends simple as that.

"Sakura-san did it." Hinata said dryly he had met Hinata before and she was a stuttering mess not able to talk to someone without fainting and Hiashi who trained him in the Gentle Fist Palm style allowed him to help Hinata gain confidence and after 3 weeks the shy mouse was transformed into a fierce tigress that Hanabi was awed especially Neji and secretly removed the Caged Bird Seal from the branch members under Hiashi's orders gaining support from him and the side branch side and became a brother figure to Hinata, Hanabi and Neji.

Tenchi groaned and laid his head back down. "Go away i'm trying to sleep." He shooed her away.

"But, Tenchi-kun would you like to have lunch with the girls and me?" She whined and he felt nothing negative for her except desperation and loneliness and need for a friend.

"I'm sorry Sakura but, i have a training session scheduled for today maybe next time." He smiled poking her forehead playfully causing her to blush and sit back down only to whimper from the KI shot at her by Sasuke who was boiling in rage and hate at seeing how similar Tenchi and Itachi are and jumped up.

"Fight me now Tenchi!" Sasuke demanded flaring his KI causing the girls to whimper in fear and the guys to get nervous except for Tenchi and his extended family and friends,Tenchi flared his own aura that overpowered Sasuke's instantly and the girls who were whimpering felt safe and comforted while Sasuke and Kiba had grimaces of disgust and that made Tenchi narrow his eyes since only those who are evil react like that.

"That answer for the hundreth time is no Sasuke-itoko you are not ready to spar with me." Tenchi smiled in amusement pissing Sasuke off and drew a sharp kunai causing everyone except Tenchi to tense.

Tenchi just smirked sadistically and it made the girls loins wetten. "You call that a sword why don't i introduce you to my mother's blade Aka Arashi (Crimson Storm)." He unsheathed the katana slowly as a blood red blade was revealed with a black four pointed star cross guard and a red hilt but, the scary thing about it was the bloodlust it emitted and it shook Sasuke who still looked arrogant and cocky.

"Fight me or are you scared Tenchi-baka!" He sneered mockingly making several girls shiver as their image of Sasuke continued to change and Sakura looked conflicted she looked at Sasuke than at Tenchi staring each other down.

"Let's take this outside since you are scaring the girls." He said coldly and emotionless phasing through the wall planning on disciplining his arrogant bastard cousin.

(Academy Sparring Grounds)

Tenchi and Sasuke stood in the ring faces 4 feet away from each other and Iruka cleared his throat. "You know the rules no usage of chakra, Taijutsu and weaponry only." He explained and Tenchi's smirk grew into a very extremely evil one and reached behind him channeling chakra to a seal on his back and to their shock did the Gunbai of Madara Uchiha pop into existence except it was colored white with a three tomoe marking on the top.

Tenchi slammed it into the ground sticking it there and dropped into his Hakkyou-ken Taijutsu and slammed his feet into the ground only lightly causing the ground to shake a bit from the force behind it. "Come!" Sasuke charged fist raised back unaware of the other shinobi passing by watching the match.

Tenchi dodged a kick, he moved forward one step attacking with a low elbow strike to the stomach sending Sasuke back some and blocked a barrage of helicopter kicks before catching the last one and slammed his foot at Sasuke's stomach only to miss by a mere fraction causing a hole to burst open in the ground.

He shook his head. "Cousin you truly are an idiot the Uchiha Interceptor style is useless unless you have the Sharingan which you do not have yet." Sasuke got mad at this and attacked more sloppily which Tenchi saw clear as day and was dancing around him like it was sport.

"You know..." Tenchi began jumping over a sweeping kick flipping through the air. "I don't know what Sakura-san see's in you..." He said dryly with closed eyes grabbing a fist twisting it and judo flipped him over his back and smashed a fist into his face causing a bruise to appear.

**( Dubstep - Still Alive) **

Tenchi blocked a low groin punch with his foot with narrowed eyes holding disgust and contempt for his cousins actions. "Are you that desperate to win a simple spar." He attacked faster and harder launching devastating punches to his stomach, arms, lungs and hips.

"Damn you bastard!" Sasuke shouted in rage and took out two kunai and attacked with the intent to kill only to see Tenchi dodging and blocking with his gloves and every time he dodged he always had a counter Sasuke's Taijutsu style and movements and it was shocking the crowd immensely at his skill.

"Tenchi-kun is showing the brat how it's done isn't he?" Washu grinned wearing a red kimonotop and black anbu pants and sandals under and the girls nodded.

"Tenchi-kun doesn't look like he's trying at all?" Mihoshi inquired with a ditsy look that made Ayeka and Ryoko deadpan at her.

_'No shit ditsy blonde!' _Both thought as they watched their husband demolish his weak Uchiha cousin.

Sakura looked very conflicted she felt herself cheering for Sasuke except it felt so wrong it was driving her crazy and promptly fainted getting concerned looks from the others who took her to the infirmary.

Tenchi jumped back near his Gunbai and lifted it from the ground and brought out Aka Arashi in his other hand and engaged in a Kenjutsu-Bukijutsu battle which he was easily winning. Sasuke ducked under a fast swing and sent a outward cross slash which Tenchi sidestepped and smacked him hard cracking the bones in his arm numbing it so much he dropped the kunai but, continued fighting with only 1 arm and his two legs.

Sasuke suddenly stabbed Tenchi through the stomach with a mad grin only for it to fall as he fell through his cousin and before he could regain his bearings he froze still as a very sharp blade was pressed against his neck. "Yield." Spoke Tenchi in a cold monotone and Sasuke nodded obediently.

"SHOUSHA! Tenchi Misaki Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha!" Everyone except certain people stood still in shock as they stared at a smirking Tenchi who raised an eyebrow.

Shikamaru just grinned lazily. "Troublesome..."

Yes, Troublesome indeed.

* * *

**There's the first chapter of Jurai Shinobi, this is my first Naruto x Tenchi Muyo fic hope you readers out there like it.**

**Now you want to know why the updates are being put on hold is because i have several other fic requests and i always want to try new things so don't flame me because i am delaying them jeez if you don't wanna read my fics then don't PM me with such useless questions.**

**Now for the reason why there wasn't much Sakura bashing in this chapter is because i want to show the indecisive side coming from Inner Sakura and as the story go's on, Sakura will come to realize Sasuke is a heartless asshole and will distance herself from him which i would congratulate her for.**

**Tenchi's Juraian powers are still developing since he re-gressed in age and i will show other ways the Light Hawk Wings could be used.**

**The Hakkyou-ken style came from DOA 5's Akira Yuki and you gotta admit that is a very powerful style in the hands of a shinobi and there will be showing of other various styles known in the universe.**

**A/N: If you wish to make any godlike Naruto bloodline fic requests PM me and i will do it when i have time.**

**The next fic i will be doing is a Naruto x Dead Island crossover and it will include both part 1 and Riptide so get ready for some apocalypse zombie killing!**

**A/N: Don't PM me about the updates they will be done when i have time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is everything always troublesome with you Shika?" Tenchi smirked holding his Gumbai over his shoulder boredly, Shikamaru just snorted crossing his arms with a smirk looking at his best friend, to think there was someone out there many times smarter than a Nara it made Shikamaru stop being lazy since he knows he will have to fight stronger opponents in the future.

Shikamaru just retorted. "Say's the one who beat his cousin in simple Taijutsu like a Jounin to a Genin but, i gotta say i'm amazed entirely." Tenchi smirked and did a mock bow getting squeals from his fangirls while Ayeka and his wives clapped amusement shining in their eyes.

He walked away as Iruka announced him as the winner and while no one was looking he vanished in a spark of white lightning and entered the building of the Hokage Tower sealing his weapon away, no need to frighten people carrying a War Fan around with the Uchiha symbol.

He gave a nod to the secretary who smiled back, before opening the door entering the Hokage's office to see the Sandaime chatting with his teammates along with Jiraiya. "Yo old man how's it hanging!" Tenchi smirked seeing the tic mark on his head at the old man jab and his student along with Homura snickered while Danzo and Koharu had twinkles of mirth.

Sarutobi huffed. "So what is you need to talk about? Tenchi snapped his fingers causing the room to light up with silence and privacy seals.

"I wish to make my squad's creation permanent and official." This got raised eyebrows since they expected him to wait till the Genin Exams to do that.

"Why the need to start early?" Danzo inquired with a raised eyebrow since he thought they would have waited till they graduated to form the Celestial squad officially but, then his one eye narrowed.

"It's the Sasuke-san isn't it?" Tenchi nodded and explained Sasuke's reaction to his aura and when he mentioned how both Sasuke and Kiba had grimaces of disgust this got alarmed looks from everyone especially Kakashi who wanted to teach Sasuke as a debt to Obito but, hearing this from his surrogate little brother Tenchi just made him change his opinion real quick.

"Elder's i would like to be a team member of Celestial?" Kakashi and strangely Yugao asked getting raised eyebrows at the request and motioned them to elaborate.

Kakashi spoke up first. "Elder's originally i wanted to teach Sasuke to repay my debt to Obito but, after hearing his attitude as of late i don't want to disgrace my late comrade's words, i can already see Sasuke betraying the village if it means he can kill his brother so tell the council i will not be teaching an unstable brat like Sasuke." He said in a fierce tone and stood back.

Tenchi looked impressed at his surrogate older brother and smiled. "Welcome to Team Celestial Kakashi-aniki and Yugao-nee." He shook hands with the both of them who had smiles and excited gleams.

"Well Elite Chunin Tenchi Uchiha congratulations on forming one of Konoha's best All Around squad in a decade may you wear this headband with honor and pride!" Tenchi accepted the headband that had the kanji for Celestial on the metal plate and had a maroon red color scheme.

Tenchi talked with his new teammates and the elders about the village defenses, training schedules and what not before Tenchi left sweating down his neck confusing them though Yugao had an embarrassed blush knowing the reason why he left so quickly.

_'Oh boy, Kurama please cut the boy some slack.' _She thought praying for her younger brother safety in his endeavors.

Whoever said it was going to be life threatening? (Winkwink)

(Namikaze Compound - Training Ground)

Tenchi was going at the Taijutsu post using his Wing Chun style which required speed, precision, reflexes, a calm mind and strength as well. Many nin he fought fell to this style with broken limbs and in some cases necks which he honestly didn't care about, being a ninja meant you will have to kill.

Why did the guys at the academy think being a shinobi was easy as learning an academy jutsu? Oh right...the civilian council are a bunch of greedy sacks of shit with no apparent life at all besides acting like a bunch of arrogant bigots with no shinobi experience at all.

He picked up a towel wiping the sweat from his face while it dripped slowly off his muscled and toned body and heard heavy breathing and cracked an eye open seeing Sasami and Ayeka looking flushed and saw a damp spot on the front of their blue and light blue battle kimono's and so did Kurama who gained a devious grin.

Tenchi suddenly gasped feeling his lust and arousal increase. _"Kurama what the fuck are you doing?" _Kurama just smiled nonchalantly.

**"Since you are my container, i am going to test you." **Tenchi looked confused.

_"Test me?" _He asked and felt a chill down his spine when he heard the next sentence.

**"Let's see how long you can go without fucking your mates one by one!" **Tenchi groaned and suddenly his eyes burned into a crimson red with a slit pupil, his whisker marks darkened and his teeth became more sharper and his demeanor changed.

Ayeka and Sasami were about to walk closer only for a particular smell to assault their senses and they felt their pussies go moist.

**(Lemon Scene)**

Tenchi stood up making both of them freeze as a wave of pheromones crashed into them making their arousal intensify and saw who it came from.

Tenchi Misaki

He cracked his eyes open and they whimpered as the lustful dark gaze in his eyes landed on them and stalked forward with a purpose, Ayeka tried to stand only to moan when he appeared behind her.

He rubbed her light blue panties under her kimono teasing her pussy in a slow agonizing way it made Ayeka try to hump his fingers for more of the stimulating pleasure.

Sasami found her mouth being explored fervently, her pussy was completely wet soaking her dark blue thong in her juices never before has he been this aggressive with them.

**"I think it's time i teach you girls a lesson, for all the headaches you caused me with you roughhousing back home." **He said demonically making Ayeka and Sasami whimper in slight fear and anticipation before they squealed when he ripped their kimono's obi sash off along with their other clothing.

He shreds his own clothing showing them his 10 in long and fat member hanging between his legs causing Sasami and Ayeka's pussy to moisten further as they smelled his musky scent.

"Please be gentle Tenchi-sama?" Sasami whimpered and he grinned demonically before pushing Sasami on top of Ayeka who felt aroused at the position her and Sasami are in and began to make out.

Tenchi loomed over Sasami and began nipping at her earlobe and neck leaving love bites, but Sasami was trying not to orgasm from intense pleasure of his cock pressing against her cunt.

"Stick it in me Tenchi-kun!" She moaned lustfully like a slut and got her wish.

Tenchi thrusted in making her scream in ecstasy as he pounded her pussy like a jackhammer, it was so intense Ayeka was somehow feeling her pleasure and both were moaning so sluttish like it was driving his lust and desire to new heights.

"A-ah! Te-tenchi-kun! go harder!" Sasami cried out in lust and pleasure her hair gripped in his hand as her pounded her like a drum.

He smirked and obliged her, he thrusted more harder making her tits jiggle along with her bubble shaped ass and her eyes rolled to the back of her head feeling his dick scraping against her insides repeatedly.

He grunted as her pussy tightened around his cock showing she was close to climaxing and gains a devious grin and charged chakra to his dick before slamming in repeatedly causing her eyes to fly open with a scream of ecstasy cumming hard.

"I'M CUMMMINGGGGGGGGG!" She shuddered violently as her insides were painted white as Tenchi came along with her filling her stomach with his white seed before she fell off of his dick and onto the grass shaking in writhing pleasure from the hard fuck she got leaving Ayeka alone.

He turned to Ayeka to see the Juraian princess grinding her furry cunt on his cock and he got the message before entering her instantly getting a quivering moan and soon she was matching his thrusts with determination and love.

"I will show you who is going to be the tamed one around her Tenchi-kun!" Tenchi simply grinned darkly making Ayeka wish she never spoke in such an arrogant manner before screaming when he went faster and harder determined to make his pussy hers.

She didn't anticipate this and reacted by being turned into a moaning mess as he fucked her pussy in Missionary, Doggy style, Cowgirl and reverse and she was absolutely frightened at his stamina and endurance, she never knew he had the stamina of a thousand bulls!

She felt his cock expand inside her along with the clenching of her pussy around it and tried to get her mind off the pleasure only for it to be too much to ignore. "T-tenchi-kun...(moan) please fill me up! cum inside me!" She yelled in sheer pleasure and abandon.

**"As you wish hime." **He roared and slammed into her pussy one more time emptying into her causing her stomach to bulge slightly from the amount of cum pouring inside her getting a moan as she climaxed on his dick.

He pulled out allowing Ayeka to drop onto Sasami snuggling together before biting them on the shoulder forming a seal of his 9 Light Hawk Wings, this was a procedure Kurama told him about it was a mating mark binding Tenchi and his soul mates together in mind, body and soul it was a married couples wet dream to be binded to their loved one in such a way.

He stood up making two clones to take Sasami and Ayeka to bed so they can recover before turning his head toward the estate with a smirk sensing Kyone, Mihoshi, Washu and Ryoko were and sensed Mihoshi and Kyone were in the onsen and smirked devilishly and vanished in a spark of black fire.

(Onsen)

Kyone and Mihoshi had content looks on their faces as they washed themselves in the onsen but, were wondering when Tenchi is gonna do something good for them.

"You know Kyo-chan?" Kyone cracked an eye open looking at her best friend/partner with a lazy curious expression wondering what she was thinking.

"I am starting to wonder is Tenchi-kun batting for the other team?" Kyone sat up looking at her friend with a look of shock and indignation about to reprimand her.

"Hoshi-chan why the hell would you think that!" Mihoshi blinked cutely at this.

"Tenchi-kun hasn't been very intimate with us in years that's the only possible explanation for his elusive behavior." She shrugged and Kyone was about to further berate her only for a dark chuckle to sound from behind Mihoshi who was bent over her snatch with blond hair on display.

**"So Mihoshi-chan thinks I'm a sausage lover doe's she? **Mihoshi shivered at the dark, lustful voice and stiffened realizing who it was and turned her head to see Tenchi and his naked body on display and his rod poised to impale her.

"T-tenchi-kun?" She asked only to moan and scream at the same time as Tenchi thrusted inside her and before Kyone could move a clone of Tenchi had her bent over and was pounding her ass hard.

Never in they're life did they see such aggression in their husband but, they weren't complaining due to the fucked stupid looks in their eyes as their pussies slowly clenched over the cocks inside them and screamed as the minutes ticked by, nothing being heard but, their loud moans and animalistic grunts of pleasure.

Tenchi slapped Mihoshi's ass hard making her moan in pleasure from the pain as he fucked them raw and soon she felt his cock expand before her vision exploded in pleasure.

"OH Kami! Ugh! (moan) oh god Tenchi-kun im cumming!" Both former universal policewomen screamed as both them and Tenchi came with an earth-shattering orgasm that was repeated several times so intense it knocked them unconscious and like the sisters they were knocked unconscious and placed in a bedroom.

He twirled four pairs of panties on his finger two being light and dark blue while the other two were black lacy and a purple color and turned his eyes to the stairs leading to the master bedroom.

**"It's time Washu, Ryoko-chan." **He growled darkly and stalked up the stairs.

(With Washu and Ryoko)

Washu sighed as she bent over clad in a pair of crimson panties with a star on the back and front looking for a shirt to wear while Ryoko was in the other closet doing the same.

"I wonder where Tenchi-kun is maybe we can do some experimenting together..." She muttered with a perverted giggle not seeing the shadow walking closer to her as she rummaged through the clothes.

She gasped and moaned feeling her panties ripped off and fingered till she was soaking wet and is hoping it's Tenchi and looked and saw she was right before screaming in pleasure as he plunged into her a few times and tossed her on the bed ass up and went to town on her body.

Washu moaned in a whorish way before he pulled out allowing her to take his cock into her mouth getting a groan of pleasure as she bobbed up and down licking all around his cock while fingering herself and saw Ryoko was watching with glazed over eyes as she masturbated.

Tenchi grunted as he came in Washu's throat and hardened when he saw her swallow all of it and plunged himself back into her pussy he's pretty sure the girls will be sore in the morning not that they would complain.

"GIVE IT TO ME TENCHI!" She cried out and he nodded before emptying himself in Washu who went unconscious from pleasure overload.

He then turned to Ryoko who pounced on him and started riding him like a cowgirl with insane vigor and he liked it before speeding up his thrusts so much Ryoko couldn't keep up and was at his mercy.

Ryoko couldn't feel anything but the pleasure as he fucked her stupid and couldn't help being happy that Tenchi finally became more aggressive and cried out climaxing.

Tenchi gropes her breasts roughly which were now a mid D-cup with erect pink nipples that he sucked on intensely making her body shudder as another orgasm racked her body.

Tenchi felt the clenching of his balls and knew he was about to cum. "Where do you want it Ryoko-chan?" His voice returned to normal except he had his Sharingan on which made her moan louder at how hotter it made him look.

"Cum inside!" She cried out, nodding he went harder a few more times before roaring as he and Ryoko came together.

"RYOKO-CHAN!

"TENCHI-KUN!"

**(End Lemon) **

"Wow Tenchi-kun is such a beast." Sasami breathed out nodding getting similar nods from the girls as they relaxed in the onsen after the orgasmic fucking he gave them and she saw Washu bleeding from the nose with a lecherous grin.

"He really made me feel stars..." Ayeka said in a still dazed voice getting a nod from Mihoshi.

"I guess he showed us who the topdog is now, he used to be so submissive but, after meeting Ryoko when he was younger he adopted the take no shit attitude and that cold persona of his just screams don't mess with me!" Mihoshi squealed as his badass personality attracted her and Kyone who was nodding in agreement.

"He looked so hot the way he killed that asshole Kagato-teme." Ryoko grinned remembering the one-sided battle and saw Washu grin wider.

"I wonder if he wants to go a few more rounds, i want to test that insane stamina of his even more." The other girls drooled at that thought but, sobered up when the subject of their topic walked in with a towel around his waist smirking before sitting in the onsen.

"I have a special announcement girls." He grinned at their confused looks and cleared his throat.

"What would that be Tenchi-kun?" Mihoshi asked cutely and he just closed his eyes making them squinted like a fox making the girls hold the urge to scream Kawaii before putting on confused faces.

"I talked to Hokage-sama earlier before our little activities." He smirked at their blushes like a cheshire cat before continuing.

"Remember our Chunin squad name, Washu-hime?" Washu nodded but, then the gears in her head turned and clicked before her eyes popped open widely looking at a grinning Tenchi with shock and awe.

"That's right go on Washu-hime." He egged her on with a wide cheshire grin making Kurama roll on the ground in laughter as Washu got herself under control.

"Tenchi-kun had made Team Celestial official as the first Elite Chunin Squad!" This made the girls turn toward Tenchi with wide eyes filled with joy and excitement.

He looked at them boredly with a badboy smirk. "What fox got ya tongue?" He teased before getting glomped by everyone.

"YATTA! WE FINALLY GET TO GO ON MISSIONS WITHOUT HAVING TO SNEAK OUT THE VILLAGE!" Mihoshi squealed with glee evident in her eyes.

"Also Yugao-nee and Kakashi-aniki will be joining the squad as well and i am planning on having those two surpass their parent's in everyway!" Washu grinned at that.

"About time Kakashi-kun has too much potential for it too be wasted on slacking off." She said seriously.

Tenchi nodded. "We'll need to make Shadow Clone copies of ourselves to keep an eye on Hinata and our friends and that includes Sasuke and Kiba." He looked toward Washu who nodded and stepped out of the tub to get started on a tracking device on the two Tenchi mentioned.

He turned back towards the other girls as he dried himself off and put some clothes on. "Girl's get some rest we have an SS-rank mission tonight." He said seriously getting raised eyebrows at that since this would be their 20th one.

"What's the mission?" Tenchi smirked and unsheathed Tenchi-ken looking over it with a practiced eye and slowly looked toward them with a feral smirk.

"Water Country to assist Mei Terumi and the rebel army against Yagura The Sanbi Jinchuuriki and Yondaime Mizukage orders are to kill host and contain." They gained feral grins as well and went to sleep for the next few hours so they can get ready for their mission.

Tenchi looked in the mirror with a serious look. _'Kurama you know what i am going to have to do with Isobu?' _He stated getting a nod from Kurama.

**"I don't mind Tenchi besides my brothers and sisters would be joyed to see Rikudo-jiji's reincarnation as their container." **Tenchi chuckled at Kurama's childish tone and went upstairs.

Looking to the left near his desk, he pulsed chakra to a seal causing a sliding wall to open and showed an armory of weapons, armor, scrolls, training routines, jutsu, storage scrolls and ancient artifacts and gear but, what he grabbed was a crimson red mask that had three tomoes on it, two as the eyeholes and one in the forehead area surrounded by several concentric circles (A red version of Rinnegan Tobi's mask)

"It's time i introduced the world to Madara-sama's and Rikudo-sama's lega**cy!" **His voice changed to a deep, cold dark tone and his eyes glowed separately with his Eternal Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyo behind the mask with godlike power.

(Timeskip - Border Of Mizu No Kuni and Hi No Kuni)

A auburn haired woman panted as she ran with her two bodyguards toward the road leading to Konohagakure No Sato, she was Mei Terumi a Elite Jonin of Kirigakure No Sato and also the leader of the Rebellion Army that fight against the loyalists who are under Yagura the Mizukage's leadership.

The reason they were running to Konoha was to gain help since Yagura's army was larger than theirs and alongside him being a Kage and a jinchuuriki with perfect control over his Bijuu made them desperate to win the war, costing them much more.

Mei herself was accompanied by Chojuro and Ao her two guards to Konoha but, halfway from their destination were they attacked by Kiri's Seven Swordsmen which compromised of Mangetsu Hozuki, Jinin Akebino, Raiga Kurosuki, Zabuza Momochi, Kushimaru Kuriarare, Ameyuri Ringo, Kisame Hoshigaki.

Mei cursed at this foolish plan of hers, she never thought that Yagura would send all seven after her, Ao and chojuro and now she's going to pay for it but, she is determined to take them out with her to allow her bodyguards to escape.

"Quit running Mei-san and give up!" Mei spun just in time to dodge a slash from a bandaged sword from Kisame Hoshigaki and jumped back far away with Chojuro and Ao having tears in their clothing and multiple wounds from cuts, gashes and burns.

She looked past her dirty auburn hair tiredly to see all seven mist swordsmen land in front of them with bloodthirsty smirks, though each held a perverted glint in them making her body shiver with fear and horror seeing their intentions.

She stood up with the help of Chojuro who was growling at Kisame and the others, ever since was inspired to become the greatest swordsmen but, after almost every shinobi in Kiri mocked and belittled him constantly calling him a weakling and a disgrace to Kiri caused his normally meek self to turn into someone that scared even his friends.

The only one's that cared were Ao and Mei though he looked up to Zabuza but, after seeing his attitude and betrayal he burned with hatred of the one's serving the Mizukage who instigated the bloodline civil war and the insults got worser to the point where he went almost crazy almost killing the entire Genin and Chunin force with just his hands something that scared Zabuza and the swordsmen.

"Tch, give up Chojuro you should give up and save yourself some dignity." Zabuza sneered only to flinch when he saw Chojuro's eyes turn blood red and his teeth grow sharper than a shark's and his body bulked up slightly and they saw such coldness it was like blood winter in his eyes embodied.

"You think a shrimp like you could take on all seven of us don't get so cocky brat!" Kisame dashed at Chojuro who stood his ground and was about to attack only for a flash of black to enter his vision knocking the Tailless Tailed Beast back crashing into the ground and his sword missing.

Everyone looked shocked as 7 people wearing black and red clothing with the Uchiha crest along with crimson masks that had a ripple pattern along with three tomoes appeared with the fearsome kekkei genkai the **Sharingan **of the Uchiha clan and Mei just sighed in relief at their backup arriving and felt the power rolling off of them.

But the one that made her shiver was the taller teenager that had spiky, shaggy black hair and a black and red gunbai attached to his back.

**"Mei-sama it seem's we arrived at the right time." ** The green haired one spoke in a dark, cold tone that made even Raiga and his fellow swordsmen shiver and clench their weapons.

The black haired one's eyes narrowed dangerously at the swords in their hands getting looks from the blond, and red haired one.

**"Tenchi-kun what is wrong?" **The redhead known as Washu asked in the same voice.

**"Those blades they are holding belong to the Uzumaki side of my family!" **His Sharingan seem to glow a demonic red making Ameyuri flinch and clench her blades harder which were just two nodachi's after Raiga beat her in a duel.

"So what their Kiri property now!" Jinin sneered not seeing the dark scowl under Tenchi's mask before suddenly to their shock and horror did Tenchi blur behind the large man and literally shaved his entire body into blood and gore using Samehada.

"Bastard!" Zabuza roared aiming to cleave his comrade's murder from head to toe only to get a roundhouse to the jaw loosing his sword in the process but, to his anger and rage did Kubukiri Boucho fly into Tenchi's hand and turned a dark shade of black.

**"Using Kubukiri like a club is a deep sign of disrespect toward a blade like this all swords should be treated like a partner not a simple weapon to kill." **Tenchi said in a chiding tone getting giggles from Washu and the others even Chojuro chuckled in amusement.

"Die bastard!" Tenchi glanced at him boredly and simply spoke.

"Shinra Tensei." Zabuza cried out in pain and surprise when he was rocketed into five trees breaking many of his bones by a massive force and it didn't even feel like Wind chakra only it was like immense pressure.

"One of my specialties is Gravity Jutsu, i'll let you know that one just for my own amusement." Tenchi said in a normal, bored tone after edeactivating the voice changing seals on his mask but, his mask cast shadows over his eyes making him more menacing.

Mangetsu had a very dark frown on his face seeing his friend Jinin taken out so brutally and clapped his hands together. "Suiton: Suidanha!" Tenchi glanced to see a pressurized water beam aiming to slice him at the waist and simply spoke in monotone. "Suiton: Dai Suikodan No Jutsu!" He spread his hands open together shocking Kisame seeing his strongest Suiton jutsu used with ease.

"Mangetsu we have to run for it, that jutsu absorbs any chakra based attacks thrown at it!" This got wide eyes from Mangetsu and the others at the power of the jutsu.

_'Amazing, he must be at least Kage-level in Suiton jutsu?' _She was snapped out of her thoughts to see something shocking was the black and red lightning coursing through the massive Shark bullet.

"Suiton-Raiton: Dai Kaminari Suikodan!" Kisame's eyes bulged in terror before slamming his hands on the ground.

"Doton: Tajuu Dai Doryuuheki!" He cried out and to Tenchi and the girls impression seeing multiple gigantic earth walls rise form the earth to block the enhanced Suiton jutsu but, it was futile as it only took a few seconds for the Shark to tear through the defensive jutsu like paper.

He dispelled it when he saw they were gone along with Zabuza so he just sealed Kubukiri into his storage seal while strapped Samehada to his back where he felt his chakra stores increase even more and smirked since Kisame only got the title Tailless Tailed Beast was because of Samehada expanding his coils and collected Jinin's intact head and sealed into a scroll.

"Tenchi-kun she's all healed up now." Sasami and Ayeka informed, getting a satisfied nod.

""Thank you Tenchi-san." Chojuro bowed respectfully only to get a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Chojuro-san, good job defending Mei's honor." Tenchi gave him a playful elbow making the teen rub his head sheepishly with an embarrassed blush getting giggles from the girls including Mei causing him to pout like a child while Ao just looked amused.

"Who are you exactly?" Ao asked, Tenchi nodded at the others who took off their masks showing teenagers.

"My name is Tenchi Misaki Uchiha and these are my wives with the same name as me along with kekkei genkai thanks to some Fuuinjutsu seals and a clan ritual but, we are also Konoha's Celestial shinobi the very first Elite Chunin Squad in history at your service Mei-sama." They bowed respectfully getting a blush from Mei at such respect.

"Maa, Maa no need for bowing only a Kage deserves that." She waved it off getting a smirk from Tenchi.

"Says the redhead who has the guts to stand up to the Sanbi Jinchuuriki has earned you a spot in my most respected people list along with Ao-san and Chojuro-kun." Tenchi eye smiled getting a sheepish chuckle from Mei's two guards.

"You honor us with such words Tenchi-san." Washu just replied amusingly.

"Tenchi-kun has always shown respect for those who show courage and determination that's one of the reason's me and the girls love him." Tenchi smiled fondly.

"Why thank you Ero-Washu." Washu facefaulted at that causing Chojuro, Ayeka, Sasami, Kyone and Ryoko to laugh their asses off while Ao and Mei had twinkles of mirth in their eyes though they were cackling madly inwardly.

"Tenchi-kunnnn!" Washu whined with a pout.

Ao asked him a question. "Tenchi-san would you escort us back to our camp safely?" Tenchi nodded but, suddenly stopped confusing them only to tense when a Kiri loyalist jumped from the tree's to the ground and began slashing at Tenchi crazily spouting all kinds of foul language till Tenchi spun behind him ran his fingers up his face with wind chakra causing him to scream in pain before he was silenced by a bone breaking punch that shattered his spine and ruptured his heart causing it to explode.

They saw him drop to the ground limply and just stared at Tenchi who noticed their looks and gained an indignant look.

"What he was trying to kill me!?"

Why aren't things ever normal around Tenchi?

* * *

**There's chapter 2 of Juraian Shinobi hope you liked the lemon scene, this was requested by Firegod and i again like my creativity at work again.**

**To all readers out there, my friend Frank101 has given my a set of fic challenges and the most scariest of them is a Yandere Godlike Futa Naruko! **

**Yep scary as fuck ain't it, these types of fics are rarely done or even considered since some have been scared by even watching a simple anime that had Yandere type characters in it and personally i can't fault them i had nightmares of Katsura's eyes staring at me for months so it's understandable.**

**Though it will be set during the Mirai Nikki universe when Naruko's fangirls go batshit crazy and chase her all the way to The Valley Of The End leading to Naruko summoning Kami and her sisters to get her to safety transporting her to the MIrai Nikki universe where she lives as the older sister of Yukia along with being one of the combatants in the game to kill the other characters though i will save the females since they won't be extremely evil.**

**Though i will do the Fairy Tail crossover first than the Naruto x Twilight one, yes that's right people! Edward and certain Cullens and vampires get their sparkly asses kicked to hell!**

**If you have any questions on the challenges i am doing plz PM me **

**Ja ne!**

**Shinku Kami No Arashi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Fight for Kiri to return home**

* * *

Tenchi and the others traveled through the trees at Anbu-level speeds with an Inu and Neko masked anbu who were actually kakashi and Yugao who just arrived to see their surrogate little otouto demolish Kisame, Zabuza and Jinin with such ease.

It was simply unheard of for a recently made Chunin Squad but, then again this is Tenchi Misaki their talking about.

Mei was happy that the Sandaime sent these powerful shinobi to help in the war making a mental note to include the promise of an alliance after they defeat Yagura. "Tenchi-san?" Chojuro spoke Tenchi's name only getting a turn of head from the powerful teen in front of him.

"Yes, Chojuro-kun?

"Which one of us will take care of Yagura, Mei-sama barely managed to injure him last time." Chojuro said grimly.

Tenchi smirked. "I'll take Yagura on, all my skills counteract his meaning he doesn't have a chance." He chuckled darkly sending shivers down Chojuro's spine who sweated.

_'Scary.' _Mei, Ao and Chojuro thought getting snickers from the others, they mock glared in return playfully getting laughs lightening up the atmosphere.

"Kakashi-aniki here." Kakashi blinked and his eyes widened catching a large zanbatou with ease and saw a circle cut out at the end of the blade.

"O-otouto are you really giving this to me!?" He asked in a shocked tone radiating happiness and thankfulness.

"Hai, you'll need a better weapon than your old anbu ninjato plus i think you'll wield Kubukiri better than Zabuza who just used it like a club plus you trained your strength way past his level so you should feel no strain wielding Kubukiri Boucho." Kakashi nodded and strapped it to his back and continued their trek through the trees.

Mihoshi snapped her head up seeing multiple glints up ahead before speeding past the group with her gunbai and swung firing a blast of air that shredded a barrage of incoming kunai and shuriken. "Good eye Mihoshi-hime." Tenchi nodded approvingly stopping with everyone as some figures landed into the clearing with sheepish looks.

"Sorry Mei-sama we thought you were the enemy just then." One apologized, Mei just waved it off telling them it was understandable.

"Mei-sama our troops are ready for the final assault against the Mizukage are these the one's helping us." Aki Terumi asked blushing when Tenchi took off his mask only to sweat at the passive stares Mihoshi and the others were giving her.

"Hehehe, watch it Aki-chan those girls are someone not even Yagura would want to mess with." Mei snickered at her little sisters sheepish expression which turned to horror at hearing the strength of these mysterious girls.

A Chunin snorted arrogantly. "This kid's just a runt doing a man's job." Tenchi narrowed his eyes activating his Sharingan, this caused the man to break out sweating at the cold glare directed at him.

"If you don't have faith in Mei-sama's abilities then you obviously don't want Kiri to have peace." Ayeka accused coldly, the chunin dropped his head in shame apologizing before excusing himself.

Mei sighed exasperated. "This is pretty common at our camps one doubts my abilities those loyal to me jump to my defense, Chojuro and Ao had to break up a few fights every now and then." She said in irritation.

Tenchi looked around with narrowed eyes before slapping his hand on the ground summoning a seal matrix. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" A poof of smoke erupted and everyone saw a group of medium sized dragons sitting in front of Tenchi.

"Sora, Kuro, Taiyo, Kage, Dachi, Rai scout the surroundings of the village and report back." He ordered getting nods before flying off at fast speeds to do their summoners wishes.

"Tenchi-san you're Fuuinjutsu master right?" Mei asked inwardly hoping she was right and jumped for joy seeing him nod.

"Of course me and my squad all are, we had to kinda force the laziness out of Inu since he slacked off in the years." Tenchi glared at a sheepish Kakashi.

"Ok i admit i was lazy and i have otouto to thank for getting rid of that for me." he eye smiled in U formation getting cute giggles from Yugao and Mei causing him to blush.

Tenchi grinned seeing Mei and Yugao blush at Kakashi. _'Blackmail material!' _He cackled inwardly, Kakashi suddenly felt a shiver of dread and looked at Tenchi with wariness seeing the innocent look on his face.

"Tenchi-kun if you can set up some weapon traps around Yagura's village in 5 mins i'd appreciate it." Tenchi nodded and made several thousand Kage Bunshins getting weird looks from Ao.

"You have very large chakra reserves to pull that off." The man admitted impressed.

"Chalk it up to training and training till ya drop." He grinned eerily with a sweet dangerous undertone making even Mei step back with wide eyes.

Ryoko giggled and snickered alongside Washu, Ayeka and Kiyone while Ryo-ohki was yipping in cute laughter, soon the whole camp was laughing at a sputtering Mei, Chouro and Ao who soon joined in on the laughter.

"Alright settle down!" Mei commanded instantly causing them to straighten up into attention with hardened looks already knowing what's to come.

"For years we have allowed Yagura to reign over Kirigakure No Sato murdering and killing our family's and friends all because they possessed a bloodline!" She shouted over them getting angered looks remembering how Yagura's laws caused the deaths of their family's and friends vowing revenge that day.

Mei continued. "For too long have we had to watch our backs fearing that Yagura would attack at any given moment!"

"Too long have we hidden ourselves fearing his wrath, well no more!" Her speech continued to increase the morale impressing Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu, Mihoshi, Ayeka, Sasame, Kakashi, Yugao and the dragon scouts that just arrived back to report.

_'So this is the presence Kage-level shinobi can command at will good to know there are more people with such caliber skills like that out there.' _He grinned as the bloodlust and thrill for battle he gained from Kurama began to boil excitingly.

Kurama stirred from his small nap in the seal and raised an eyebrow feeling Tenchi's bloodlust which was more than that old Uchiha Madara and grinned in excitement for the bloodbath to come.

**'Don't hold back kit.' **

'I won't.' He thought with coldness creeping back into his eyes and listened to his summons report of his shadow clones commencing the attack on the inside of Kiri and smirked hearing the loyalists lost 25% of their Anbu and Jounin.

"Mei-sama." Mei turned her head with the others with raised eyebrows.

"I just got the report from my clones that the traps they placed in key spots inside the village have reported that 25% of the Anbu and Jounin are either severely injured or killed." He grinned demonically causing them to give him blank looks while Aki had a blush and started to have labored breathing.

_'So fucking hot.'_ She whimpered inwardly in lust and saw Ryoko and the girls smirking teasingly at her making it even worse.

"MEI-SAMA YAGURA-TEME'S HEADING THIS WAY WITH THE ENTIRE KIRI FORCE BEHIND HIMMM!" Tatsuya Kaguya screeched in terror causing everyone to snap their heads toward him in surprise.

Tenchi sweatdropped going over the memory from one of his clone scouts and it grew bigger and saw Ryoko and those who had a mental link him to sweatdrop with him, even Kurama did.

"I think one of my clones pissed him off by turning into a naked Mei and Aki causing him severe case of nosebleed." The sweatdrop got bigger when Aki and Mei blushed like schoolgirls but, then the other shinobi fell down laughing their asses off picturing the psychotic Sanbi No Jinchuuriki being so innocent to pass out from seeing a hot woman's body.

"Be quiet or we'll kill you!" Aki and Mei glared with purple hannya mask's floating behind them glaring with bloodlust causing them to instantly cower and whimper in fear hoping their leaders won't melt them with their Boil Release jutsu.

Tenchi and Kakashi appeared beside the mask poking it curiously and blinked when only smoke emitted from it. "Hey Mei-sama could you teach me and Otouto this?" Kakashi asked interested in having a substitute for his Icha Icha fetish and a way to scare the piss out of Anko and certain others.

Instantly the masks vanished into thin air and the army sat up giving those two weird looks being able to ignore those scary masks was a feat close to fighting the Kyuubi and coming out alive.

"Um sure." Aki said shyly blushing at Kakashi who took off his mask showing his handsome bishounen looks which caused groups of kunoichi to squeal with hearts in their eyes. Tenchi gave him a dry, amused look and had the shame to look sheepish.

"Not my problem my looks cause this." He pouted before tilting his head sideways as a kunai flew past him. "Oho? A kunai sniper!" Kakashi replied a bit too cheerily which made even Tenchi take a step back with a chill down his spine and his eyes widened when the silver haired Jounin's left eye dilated into the Sharingan which morphed into a three sided scythe with hook protrusions overlapped by a pinwheel.

Tenchi quirked an eyebrow. "So he's going to use Kamui huh?" He smirked watching as a group of Kiri anbu jumped out sprinting at fast paces. "Die Bloodline scum!" The rebels tensed getting ready for the final battle that is to come but, were shocked completely when a vortex appeared behind the anbu who didn't expect this and were instantly shredded by the massive spinning velocity and their remains sucked inside.

"Sugoi!" Chojuro muttered in surprise and awe from what he saw that was a Jikukan-Ninjutsu which was rare since it required thorough studying in Fuuinjutsu, Physics, Mathematics and Science.

Ao turned a narrowed eye to Kakashi. "That was a Mangekyou jutsu wasn't it Copy-ninja." He stated only getting a nod while Tenchi explained.

"Yes but, that was barely a fraction of it's power if he used more than there would have been a medium sized crater in that spot." Tenchi retorted causing many pupils to dilate in fear of being on the receiving end of something like that.

"Guys we got thousands of chakra signatures heading this way!" Kiyone yelled across the field.

The rebels instantly pulled out kunais, shurikens, blades and many other combat weapons as Tenchi, Mei, Aki, Kakashi, Yugao, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Washu, Ryoko, Sasame, Ayeka, Chojuro and Ao walked beside him ready to confront the army head-on.

Ao noticed something on Tenchi's eye. "Tenchi-sama what's the eyepatch on your left eye for?" They saw he indeed did have a black eye patch on and were curious about it.

"It's a limiter so my prey won't die too easily." He responded with fang-like smirk causing Ao's eye to bulge in it's socket.

"H-h-how much chakra doe's it hold back?" He asked shakily and the answer caused him to pale.

"15% percent of my main chakra and that's enough to outclass even the Kyuubi alone." He giggled darkly stunning even Kurama who heard this and couldn't even wrap his head around that revelation.

**'Just 15% of Tenchi's chakra is enough to outclass even my own energy levels, old man you really have an absolute monster for a successor.' **Kurama thought with wide eyes before sensing his brother's chakra the Sanbi.

**"Tenchi here he come's!" **

Tenchi looked up to see a gigantic water dragon speeding towards him but, before it could go further he smacked it with the back of his gloved hand sending water flying everywhere shocking the Loyalists and Kiri rebels into silence at a young boy smacking a Suiton jutsu back into it's pure element with nothing but, physical strength.

Sighing boredly Tenchi says. "Guys why don't you make it easier on yourselves's and give up i don't feel like wasting my chakra on the weaklings." He said boredly cracking his neck from side to side to get his blood flowing.

"What was that you little bastard how about we just kill you and have our way with those fine bitches standing beside the Terumi twins!" Raiga Kurosuki sneered lecherously only to gasp in fear when Tenchi's eye bled into a scarlet red with a fox slit pupil boring into their souls coldly.

"I was going to at least spare a few of you but, i change my mind i am going to kill every last one of you and rip the Sanbi from Yagura's cold dead corpse!" Tenchi said coldly and turned his gaze toward the protesting rebels.

"Anyone that protests will get the same treatment understand." They nodded obediently and stepped back giving him space.

"You think you can defeat me the Yondaime Mizukage and a jinchuuriki with perfect control over his tenant." Yagura sneered only to feel fear when Tenchi's face turned evil and he reached for his eye patch.

**(Three Days Grace - I will not die) **

"A lowly number such as you..." He whispered darkly as he ripped his seal off a deep blood red helix shaped chakra shroud blasting into the sky though the pressure caused the ground to crack and implode.

**"Shouldn't be so arrogant!" **Tenchi roared flaring his power more causing some of them to die from heart induced terror and fear while the rest felt their morale dropping tremendously and it became more terrifying when a demonic knight black as night with 6 arms wielding different black flame weapons standing taller than a bijuu towering over them glaring at them menacing red Sharingan eyes.

Tenchi cracked his knuckles slowly sending fear deeper into the minds of the Kiri loyalists." I-it can't be it's Sandaime-sama's eyes!" This got narrowed eyes from Tenchi and his squad.

_'Grandpa Madara is dead so this Sandaime is a fucking imposter!' _He scowled and flipped through handseals. "**Enton: Black Flame Shining Missiles!" **Twenty gigantic blazing black missiles flew at untraceable speeds causing large explosions all over the battlefields taking at least 200 genin, chunin and jounin each.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu!" Tenchi glanced to see Yagura firing another massive water dragon which again was smacked away with ease, he senses a group of Anbu approaching aiming to fight in close combat and did not see the incoming sword slashing through them carving a huge scar into the earth.

This continued on for the next few hours as Tenchi used Jutsu along with his Susano'o to decimate the army with the earth shaking power of the Sharingan bringing out his cold killer side striking with such precision and aim he sometimes severed arteries or sent limbs flying.

Ameyuri defected to them due to not wanting to be used as a breeding stock for those sick bastards and wanted to come back to Konoha as a member of Celestial which Ayeka and Washu agreed to and continued watching their lover destroy the army by himself.

So far he collected all the blades except Hiramekarei which he let Kiri keeps as part of the treaty the Sandaime set up. **"Is that all you maggots have i've seen better determination from an academy student!" **Tenchi said in a cold mocking tone.

The Kiri-nin growled angrily at this bastard mocking their dead comrades like this and glared daggers at him which caused a demented smile to grow further on his face as he continued to mock and berate them for their fruitless actions causing even Yagura to see red.

Washu blinked. "Wow Tenchi-kun is putting his grandfather's ruthlessness to shame." She spoke in a gleefully and lust every time she had seen Tenchi do something like this it turned them on so much.

The kiri-nin suddenly snapped and charged at Tenchi with murderous rage in their eyes except a wary Yagura who yelled at them to stop until it was too light. Tenchi dropped his Susano'o and jumped deep into the stampede getting worried looks from the rebels only for their eyes to bulge in shock when Tenchi unsealed a katana sheathed a black scabbard with a golden tassel tied in the middle.

"Let's see how you deal against the Ultra Speed Kenjutsu style Dark Slayer!" Instantly Tenchi vanished causing twenty Jounin to lose their limbs and heads, the rest panicked and tried defending against his onslaught only for his godly speed to cut down more each movement he made.

"Hien No Jutsu!" Tenchi's Sharingan spun wildly channeling chakra to his blade Yamato and it became engulfed in ethereal blue flames and with his other hand he unsheathed Tenchi-ken and activated his Juraian powers changing his outfit to the attire he and when he battled Kagato before continuing the slaughter as he dodged, countered, blocked and slashed the loyalists to pieces in the most brutal ways.

He sealed away Tenchi-ken and brought out Yamato's sheath and striked the blade across the sheath. "**First Secret Sword: Kagutsuchi!" **He roared slashing Yamato firing a massive firestorm and threw his weapons into the air slapping his hands together. "**Futon: Dai Ryu Tajuu Renkuudan!" **Several giant dragon shaped air bullets collided with the firestorm and mixed together causing a monstrous storm of fire and wind that incinerated the entire army into ashes in the wind.

He sighed catching Yamato sheathing it in one movement and tucked it into his belt loop canceling his transformation just as Yagura came from the smoke swinging his hooked staff aiming to take his head off, not seeing the demented grin come back full force before Tenchi vanished like a ghost confusing Yagura. "You lose weakling!" Yagura's eye flew wide open in pain when he felt something pierce into his back and out his stomach. (Wesker style bitches!)

"Holy shit!" Tatsuya yelled in horror at how brutally Tenchi killed the Mizukage.

Tenchi did three one handed seals. "Fuuinjutsu: Tailed Beast Removal!" His loose hand pulled out a light green orb radiating huge amounts of chakra and pushed it into his own body and wrenched his hand free dripping with blood.

(End Song)

He grunted as the chakra of the Sanbi was acting wildly like someone else was controlling it and narrowed his eyes seeing the image of a Sharingan moon in his mindscape and a man in an orange spiral mask.

_'You dare think you can control me you weakling Uchiha!' _He snarled and went inside his mindscape.

(Mindscape)

Tenchi looked around his mindscape for Isobu and suddenly saw Kurama fighting against a masked man while Isobu was chained down.

"Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance!" A vortex of scorching hot fire surged from Tenchi's mouth and into the intruder sending him flying skidding back yards away.

Tenchi landed near a whimpering Isobu eyes softening as he felt her pain. "Don't worry Isobu-chan let's get these chains off of you." He spoke in a soft soothing voice gripping the chains and clenched his fists breaking them into small links before they linked together into a battle chain with bracelets that clamped around his wrists glowing with seals.

Isobu's one eye swiveled to Tenchi's form and lit up with joy. **"Thank you Tenchi-sama for freeing me the blasted Uchiha caught me off guard." **Isobu admitted with shame only to blink feeling Tenchi's hand rub his head.

"Don't worry about it Isobu-chan we all make mistakes but, we do our best to correct them so don't worry about." Tenchi eye smiled getting smiles from both Isobu and Kurama.

The three tails locked eyes with Kurama who smiled nodding back. **"Yes Iso-imouto-chan he's the old man's successor." **

**"I give him full access to my chakra and elemental abilities and mastery over Genjutsu and my Illusion Mist." **She spoke with seriousness.

Kurama nodded. **"He already has my youki mastered and his healing is enough to regenerate any limb on his body and after seeing this performance i am giving him my ability to wield Reiryoku, Reiatsu, Ki and Mako energy." **Isobu's eye opened wide.

**"He'll be even more powerful than that one winged angel Sephiroth all those millennium ago." **She grinned before turning angered eyes toward the figure getting up.

**"Tenchi-sama get rid of that pest his stench is unwelcomed here!" **Tenchi nodded as his wrist chains crackled with black and white lightning. "Don't worry but, first i'm going to extract every piece of information this clone has!" He grinned sadistically before pouncing on the startled masked Uchiha activating his Rinnegan and used the Human path absorbing every memory before ripping the soul out.

His eyes widened on one memory, the goal of Akatsuki. "Guys we have a problem." He said grimly getting worried looks from the two Bijuu.

**"What is it Tenchi-otouto." **Kurama asked seriously only for his eyes to widen in rage.

"Obito Uchiha is planning on having Akatsuki collect all of the Tailed Beast's and make himself the jinchuuriki of the Juubi to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi on the moon..." Tenchi trailed off his eyes widening in horror at this insane plan of his cousin and his eyes narrowed with rage and coldness turning to a dark purple scalera, silver irise with a slit pupil.

Kurama took a look at Tenchi's eyes and shuddered. **"Uh oh that fake madara wannabe has pissed Otouto off now..." **He muttered before the mindscape turned into a much larger forest with a large lake fit for Isobu who leaped in swimming around in joy.

"See ya guys talk to you when we get back to Konoha."

(Outside)

Tenchi opened his eyes surveying the battlefield and nodded satisfied. "Mei-sama since we aren't needed anymore we need to report back to Konoha but i will a thousand Wood clones in my stead to help with construction of the village." Mei nodded in appreciation.

"You and Team Celestial are welcome in Kiri anytime you want Tenchi-kun." Tenchi smiled back patting her on the shoulder and jumped to the trees. "Let's go team!" The others nodded and vanished in a feat of speed back towards Konohagakure No Sato.

Mei looked into the night sky with a smile. "You'll accomplish many things Tenchi-kun that i can tell." She and the rebels marched toward Kiri to begin repairing their village for everyone's sake of peace and rest.

(Next Morning - Konoha)

Tenchi had his eye patch back on though his eyes remained the same dark purple with the silver sclera which he doesn't mind. They had taken the last night to rest and sleep that battle was very fun for him, he accepted his grandfather's bloodlust and excitement for battle but, he has grown colder since the battle and his viscousness in training and the fights against bandits and mid class missing-nin is larger than normal.

They were approaching the gates of Konoha to report on a mission well done along with the promise of a treaty between Kiri and Konoha.

"Tenchi-kun is looking very scary..." Mihoshi whispered to the others who nodded and prayed that no one set him off.

"Elite Chunin Tenchi Misaki Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha reporting in with Team Celestial from SS-rank mission from Kirigakure No Sato." He replied in a bored monotone not caring about the sneering looks the guards sent at him.

"Well well the demon's back, Kyoji." Gichi sneered maliciously angered by this demon ignoring his betters.

"You aren't passing till you submit to Uchiha-sama and recognize your place amongst your betters!" Kyoji said arrogantly not seeing the crazed grin on the demon's face.

"I got a better idea how about i erase you right now!" He plunged his hands into their chest ripping their hearts out and crushed them before walking past the now dead bodies that hit the ground.

"How weak." Tenchi snorted flicking the blood from his hands leaving a shocked group never seeing Tenchi use such a brutal method of killing more than once.

"Let's catch up to Tenchi and hope he doesn't run into Sasuke." Yugao said quickly and ran after him.

(With Tenchi)

Tenchi was walking down the streets midning his own business taking his time to enjoy the bright sun.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw someone in front of him that made him frown lightly. "What do you want, Sasuke?" He said coldly and noticed several students beside him cracking their knuckles and simply turned around ignoring them only for more to block his way.

"You are making it very difficult not to kill you pathetic children with my bare hands!" He said in a voice that made Itachi's look like a happy smile.

Sasuke wouldn't have that. "You are going to hand over those jutsu and weapons or i will have the council make sure you will be stripped of our family Sharingan and i know you can't go against the council." He said maliciously.

"And also those girls will be my wives in due time." He chuckled darkly not seeing the horrified looks on the faces of Washu and the others who saw the chains braclets crackle ominously.

"It seems you little insects need to be reminded of your place." The Juraian shinobi said coldly and ripped off his eye path releasing his limited power and instantly the bullies including Sasuke struggled to breath.

"For those words i will send you to meet your pathetic clan and fix the mistake Itachi made!" His cold-hearted words shook them to the core as he unsheathed an 8 foot long katana and was about to slice into them only to stop and sheath it. "I won't dirty your blade Masamune with such weak blood." He said in a caring tone before throwing the sheathed weapon into the wall hard enough for it to stick before flexing his chakra causing the underlings of Sasuke to flee screaming and crying.

"Now it's just you and me!" Sasuke screamed as he was grabbed by his face and lifted off the ground by Tenchi who streaked across the sky and slammed into the academy getting startled cries from everywhere. and many shinobi including the councils, elders and Jiraiya ran toward the cause with alarm.

Sasuke groaned and tried to kick Tenchi away in the stomach only to scream when his leg was wrenched from it's socket causing it go limp. Tenchi shut him up by smashing him face first into a wall in an empty classroom repeatedly and began tossing him all around the room wrecking everything.

"Where's that Uchiha superiority Itoko huh!?" Tenchi snarled kicking him through the roof breaking trough it and landed in a sea of shinobi sending them flying everywhere.

They watched in horror as he had Sasuke by his shirt wailing on him repeatedly with no remorse or mercy despite the pleas. "You bastard son of a whore!" Sasuke bit out only to regret his words when he saw how his eyes morphed into the Mangekyou glaring down at him with killing intent enough to stop a human heart form beating.

"I hope you've enjoyed that little warm-up because now!" He stomped harshly on Sasuke's kneecap shattering it.

"ARRRRGHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed in pain crying profusely and screamed louder when Tenchi snapped the bones in his left and right arms.

"You don't deserve to be a ninja you little abomination!" Tenchi snarled his voice overflowing with hatred and malice before backhanding two Hyuga's harshly and growled.

"Get in my way i'll slaughter you pigs with no remorse!" The shinobi scrambled back as they watched in hopelessness as Tenchi beat on his little cousin brutally.

"Do you know what it's like to be born not knowing your fucking mother!" He screamed angrily squeezing Sasuke's neck trying to crush his windpipe.

"Do you know the sorrow of not being able to see her smile, encourage you and care for you!" His voice reached a high note. "Do you answer me you little bastard or else i'll fucking destroy your soul and send you to the fucking Shinigami on the damn spot!" His voice cold, heartless and unforgiving, Washu and the others cried at their lovers pain.

_'Tenchi-kun all this time you were hiding the part of you that wanted to feel the love of your own mother and it turned you into this!' _Washu thoughtly sadly wishing Achiya was here.

"Kami-sama please help him..." Sasame whispered hopefully.

(Kami's Realm)

All the gods including past shinobi stared at the scene with horror especially the gods Kami, Shinigami, Yami, Amaterasu, Susano'o, Tozi, Izanagi, Izanami, Loki, Inari and the angelic angels of Heaven.

"Good god i never knew one of my descendants would be like this!" Hashirama shouted in rage and sadness.

Madara Uchiha looked saddened. "The Uchiha curse is strong in this one." He said quietly never before seeing such bloodlust in a young child as Tenchi.

"Kushina-kaa-chan is that Tenchi-aniki?" A 3 year old blond body wearing black shorts, sandals and a red long sleeve shirt asked sadly.

Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze nodded tears streaming down her eyes. "Yes, soichi-kun it's your older brother." She sniffled trying not to sob feeling her adopted son's pain from the godly realm.

"To think he hid all that pain because of him wanting the love of his mother..." Tatsuya Uzumaki the Rikudo Sennin muttered feeling sympathy for his young heir.

"Is no one going to stop Tenchi from murdering his own cousin!" Mikoto Uchiha cried out wanting to stop the two from killing each other.

**"And what his power is enough at 15% to outclass Kurama in case you haven't seen the battle at Kiri and how brutally i might add he killed Yagura and those two Konoha guards!"** Yami snapped at the Uchiha matriarch who flinched remembering the scene so much blood and death and Tenchi did it without batting an eyelash.

"It's like seeing a much more colder version of my brother and Minato." Izuna spoke grimly he wouldn't admit it but, he saw him, Madara, Hashirama, Shinigami, Tobirama, Kushina, Mito and Tatsuya in Tenchi.

A woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail wearing a black schoolgirl's outfit with a red ribbion but, had Tenchi's normal eyes spoke softly. "I'll go Tenchi-kun needs me." She vanished through a portal toward Konoha.

"Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama, Minato, Izuna, Tatsuya, Kushina, Mito, Naruto and Mikoto go Achiya will need your help to calm Tenchi's rage."

"Yes i get to meet my older brother! (Honestly it's Kami's realm they age slower there no big deal!)" Naruto chirped and jumped through with the others before it closed.

The gods were quiet. **"So much rage in Tenchi-kun it outclasses Hitomi-chan's." **Shinigami replied quietly getting nods.

**"I hope they can quell his rage otherwise it will create a disaster worse than Hitomi's rampage." **Amaterasu said grimly and watched the scene with sad eyes that they couldn't stop him.

(With Tenchi)

He held a pale in the face heavily breathing Sasuke up by his neck feet dangling off the ground. "C-c-cousin i'm sorry forgive me." He struggled out tiredly his mind clearer than before and wishes to repent for his actions."

(AN: I am only giving Sasuke one chance ok!)

Tenchi squeezed harder. "Why should i show you mercy simply because you're my family." He spoke in a dead cold tone with rage simmering beneath the surface.

"I-i realized my mistakes and want to make them up to you, i apologize for that comment against your mother please give me another chance!" He pleaded.

A cold smile spread across his face and veins pulsed around his eyes that turned a pupilless blood red. "Why shouldn't i just drain your weak little body of it's blood right here and now." He bared his fangs savoring the look of fear on his weak little cousins face.

"Drop him now demon!" A lowly Jounin shouted rushing him a katana raised sloppily not noticing the hand going for his jaw till it was too late. "Gurk!" He struggled in Tenchi's hand that dropped Sasuke on his back who was shaking at the cold sadistic grin on his older cousin's face.

_'Tenchi is this what you are like hiding all of that pain behind a mask or is it simply my fault?' _He pondered.

"You know there is a law about calling me that and do you know what the punishment for breaking an S-class law is?" Tenchi asked sweetly with a sick sadistic look in his eye causing Jiraiya's eyes to widen in horror.

"Tenchi no!"

Too late the man screamed as his lower jaw exploded in a gore of blood, teeth and organs from Tenchi crushing it with his inhuman strength and before he could scream a punch embedded in his chest causing his back to bulge grotesquely and explode outward spraying blood everywhere causing all the adults and shinobi to scream throwing up at the brutality.

"You call me a demon well you got one." Tenchi replied as if amused by the situation and turned his head to a crawling Sasuke.

"Going somewhere Sasuke." Sasuke tried to move quicker as Tenchi walked toward him.

Just as he was about to grab Masamune a voice stopped him. "Tenchi-kun that's enough!" A voice familiar to his ears said sternly causing him to stop in his tracks and sensed the chakra signatures narrowing his eyes sensing at least Kage-level reserves in all of them.

"I agree Grandson you are allowing your rage to consume you." He grit his teeth at hearing the lecturing tone and his rising chakra made even Kurama and Isobu tense.

He turned his head to see several people standing on the roof looking disappointed in him. "Who are you to lecture me!" He snapped back coldly as he jumped on an opposite rooftop staring them down with ice cold eyes.

Achiya smiled sadly and appeared next to him in a burst of light slapping him across the face shocking everyone including Tenchi who felt confused, yet no anger. Because i am your mother Achiya Misaki, Tenchi-kun." He fell to his knees his sword clanging to the ground feeling numb like the will to fight back left him.

"H-how are you here." He breathed trying not to let his own tears escape, she saw this and hugged him close. "Baby it's ok for you to cry don't let your emotions be bottled inside you." Tenchi shook his head in refusal.

"No! I refuse i promised myself i wouldn't shed anymore tears!" He said defiantly backing away, Achiya just looked at him with sorrowful eyes and walked closer causing him to step back toward the edge.

"Tenchi let it go you are not alone anymore..." She whispered hugging him surprisingly he didn't try and push her away and simply dropped to his knees unconscious with a small tear down his face.

Achiya smiled holding a smiling Tenchi close. "Finally we are together once again and you won't have to close yourself off anymore" She whispered.

The sun looked brighter than before.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Chunin Exams, Family, Reuniting**

**Hope you liked that there will be more action to come in the upcoming chapters!**

**Will be doing my other fic challenges now**


End file.
